


Magical Twilight

by kirallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Minor Character Death, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward leaves Bella in the woods someone other than Sam finds her. And what secrets are the new kid in town hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU for both. HP canon pretty much till the end of GoF except for one or two things then completely AU. For Twilight AU from the fight with James in the ballet studio. Don't get me wrong I love Alice's character but I kind of need her gone so please don't kill me.

Harry switched off the powerful engine and pulled his helmet off, looking around at the town he found himself in. He shook his head as he felt the rain begin to soak his shoulder length hair. Brilliant. Why did he have to stop in the rainiest town he'd seen since leaving Europe? He got off his bike and quickly moved inside the cafe he'd parked in front of. He found an empty table and shrugged out of his black leather jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair opposite to the one he sat down in. He ordered a coffee and then sat and simply watched the people around him. So far he didn't think much of Forks and who names a town after a piece of cutlery anyway? He had originally planned to stop in Seattle but perhaps a smaller town was better, especially one that was definitely not a tourist attraction. With only around three thousand people and with the highest rainfall he'd seen in America it could be the perfect place to hide. He smiled as he finished his coffee and stood to leave, looked like Forks now had one more resident.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finding a place to live hadn't been too hard although his age had raised a few eyebrows, especially with the way he looked and the money he had easily parted with. Most eighteen year olds didn't have money to throw around the way he could but then again most eighteen year olds weren't wizarding war veterans trying to run from their memories.

Few people who knew him as a first year would recognise him now. He'd finally managed to reach a respectable height of five foot nine and his hair had lost the Potter wildness with the weight provided by the extra length. As he'd gotten older he'd started to resemble James less and Lily more in the face, his features now far more delicate looking and he had kept a seeker's slender build making him seem far weaker than he was, something he'd used to his advantage often during the war.

His glasses were long gone, replaced first with contacts and then his vision corrected by a rather illegal potion brewed by Severus himself. But glasses and even contacts had been too much of a liability in battle and had needed to go. As he'd begun to look more like Lily Snape's hatred had slowly tempered until he was almost another godfather to the young hero. It had been nice to have the older man not belittling him 24/7 since they had had to work closely together especially towards the end and Severus' death still made his chest tight when he thought about it. It was one of the many factors that had led to him packing a bag and vanishing into the night two months after the mop up operations had finally finished.

The final battles and following clean up operations had been hard on everyone as the lists of dead and missing had grown ever longer. So many people had died on both sides, most of his year mates among them. Of his dorm only Harry himself and Dean Thomas were left. Of the girls only Hermione though did it count when she had been driven mad by Draco? The day he'd finally found Ron's body in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor was the day Harry begun planning to leave England. He knew that despite their best efforts there were still at least some unmarked supporters out there, maybe even some who bore the mark although not in England since they had found a way to scan for it through anything. Between them, the continual hounding by the Ministry and the press, and the attitudes of those who had lost family to the war he had realised he would have no peace as long as he remained there. So one night he had slipped from Grimauld Place and caught the ferry across the channel to France. From there he had wandered most of Europe and into Asia before finally heading to America. He'd had the occasional run in with the magical world, especially in the first few months but since then he'd gotten rather good at hiding from them.

There was no real concentration of wizards in Washington State and he had subtly scanned Forks the day he rode in, happy to discover he was the only wizard although he had detected some magical beings. They didn't bother him, most sensed his power and stayed away, those that didn't were usually simply curious so he let them be. Since the local concentration of beings seemed to be on the local reservation he doubted he'd run into any especially since they had their own. The thought of school made him shudder but it couldn't be helped. The tutoring he'd received was well and good but he still needed to graduate if he wanted to go to college or get a good job. Despite his money he wanted to work. Idleness would drive him batty within months; he knew it from summers spent locked in the smallest bedroom of his relative's house. So he had no choice but to complete his final year of high school and it seemed that Forks High was the lucky school. He just didn't know whether or not he should pity them for his being there or not.

The house he'd bought was largish and rather open. While he wasn't claustrophobic or anything he did like to have space when he could. Sure it was big for one person but maybe he'd get lucky and make some new friends so he wouldn't always be the only one in it. It was also outside of the town itself so he had no really close neighbours. According to the real estate agent his closest neighbour was a Doctor Cullen and his family and they were several miles further from town than he was. But then she had said they had left the day he signed the final paperwork. The land backed onto the forest so he had plenty of room to roam when he felt like walking on four legs rather than two or when he simply wanted a less risky hike than the ones he used to take through the Forbidden Forest. He'd put some basic wards up around the borders of his property once he'd found them so he'd know as soon as someone stepped onto his land in case he was using magic or doing something muggles shouldn't really see. And they'd be good warning of anyone from home managed to track him down.

Harry claimed the largest upstairs bedroom for himself and turned the next largest across the hall into a library. The remaining bedroom was turned into a potions lab. Although he would never reach Severus' level he had become proficient at brewing the potions most commonly needed in the home or on the battlefield and he didn't like to buy them. He avoided all the house colours while decorating, using mainly creams and browns, except in his bedroom where he used mainly blue and green, with silver thrown in now and then. Gryffindor red and gold was still too painful but blue had been Ravenclaw and Green and Silver Slytherin. He'd long ago accepted his Slytherin side and blue always reminded him of Luna's uniform. She was the only living person he'd miss and he'd left Hedwig with her, oddly enough the two of them got on splendidly.

Downstairs he set up a home office in what was meant to be the formal dining room with all the muggle things he could need. He was keeping the ground floor completely un-magical as it was where any guest would be, no one would be allowed upstairs. The kitchen was very modern and he was looking forward to cooking what he wanted in it. He'd always enjoyed cooking and now he could do so in his very own kitchen. The living room was set up with numerous very comfortable couches and recliners, several grouped in front of an entertainment unit with a large TV. Artwork gathered from his family vault was displayed on the wall; apparently a Potter somewhere in the family tree had taken a liking to muggle art so it had saved him having to find some for himself and quite a few were originals now worth thousands, maybe millions. There were a few bookshelves along the walls as well, mainly filled with paperback novels but there were a few more academically minded ones as well. The large attached garage swamped his bike but he'd need to get a car for the winter, he didn't want to freeze on the ride to school and he was not going to rely on heating charms to get there without getting frostbitten.

All in all he was very happy with his new home. And thanks to a little bit of magic it hadn't taken very long at all to get set up. He'd need to set up a greenhouse at some point for potions ingredients but that could wait.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone was shouting her name. It was muted, muffled by the wet growth that surrounded her, but it was definitely her name. She didn't recognize the voice. She thought about answering, but she was dazed, and it took a long time to come to the conclusion that she should answer. By then, the calling had stopped.

Sometime later, the rain woke her up. She don't think she'd really fallen asleep; she was just lost in an unthinking stupor, holding with all her strength to the numbness that kept her from realizing what she didn't want to know. The rain bothered her a little. It was cold. She unwrapped her arms from around her legs to cover her face.

It was then that she heard the calling again. It was farther away this time, and sometimes it sounded like several voices were calling at once. She tried to breathe deeply. She remembered that she should answer, but she didn't think they would be able to hear her. Would she be able to shout loud enough?

Suddenly, there was another sound, startlingly close. The familiar sound of clothing settling as if it's owner had been moving extremely fast. She looked up, hope flashing through her for a second but it wasn't him. She wondered if she should feel afraid. She didn't–just numb. It didn't matter.

"Bella." A familiar tenor called out and the vampire knelt beside her. "Are you hurt?" He asked despite the fact he would be able to smell any blood.

"Jasper." She gasped out, reaching blindly for him. They'd never been close, she hadn't even seen him since Phoenix and Edward had always said he was dangerous but right now he was familiar and that was all that mattered. Cold, hard arms wrapped around her and then they were moving fast.

"Chief Swan." Jasper called out but she didn't move to look.

"Bella!" She heard Charlie scream and then warm hands were on her.

"She's alright sir, just cold and wet." Jasper spoke over her head and she curled closer to him.

"How did you find her?"

"I was out walking, I only just arrived and wasn't ready to see my family yet. I heard the shouting and then I found her in a clearing." Jasper explained and Bella felt them moving again and then he was lowering her and trying to put her down. Bella whimpered and clung tighter. "It's alright Bella, I'm just putting you on the couch so the doctor can look you over." Jasper whispered soothingly. He stepped away and an older man moved closer.

"Dr. Gerandy?" She asked and he nodded, smiling.

"That's right dear. Are you hurt Bella?"

"No." She whispered. He couldn't do anything for what had hurt her. She saw Jasper frown and then a wave of calm washed over her.

"What happened to you? Did you get lost in the woods?" Dr. Gerandy pressed.

"Yes, I got lost."

"Are you tired?" She nodded and the doctor stood. "I don't think there's anything wrong with her," Bella heard the doctor mutter to Charlie after a moment. "Just exhaustion. Let her sleep it off, and I'll come check on her tomorrow," he paused. He must have looked at his watch, because he added, "Well, later today actually." There was a creaking sound as they both pushed off from the couch to get to their feet.

"Is it true?" Charlie whispered. Their voices were farther away now. Bella strained to hear even as Jasper moved closer to her again. "Did they leave?"

"Dr. Cullen asked us not to say anything," Dr. Gerandy answered. "The offer was very sudden; they had to choose immediately. Carlisle didn't want to make a big production out of leaving."

"A little warning might have been nice," Charlie grumbled.

Dr. Gerandy sounded uncomfortable when he replied. "Yes, well, in this situation, some warning might have been called for." Bella saw Jasper frown and look at her and she realised Jasper didn't know what had happened. They sat silently as the search parties broke up and went home until it was just Charlie and them left.

"If you just got back then I suppose you don't know what has been going on with your family?" Charlie asked and Jasper shook his head.

"I haven't had any contact since..." Jasper trailed off and Charlie nodded. Bella struggled to sit up and Jasper helped her automatically.

"Bella." She looked at Charlie. "He left you alone in the woods?" She nodded slowly.

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked, moving slowly closer to Jasper, seeking comfort and she relaxed as another wave of calm hit her.

"Your note." Charlie handed a piece of paper over and she saw Jasper frown at it.  
Going for a walk with Edward, up the path, it said. Back soon, B. "When you didn't come back, I called the Cullen's, and no one answered," Charlie said in a low voice. "Then I called the hospital, and Dr. Gerandy told me that Carlisle was gone." Jasper's attention had gone back to Charlie.

"Where did they go?" Bella mumbled.

"Didn't Edward tell you?" Charlie asked, staring at her. She shook her head and gripped Jasper's arm as tight as she could trying to fight the pain. "Carlisle took a job with a big hospital in Los Angeles. I guess they threw a lot of money at him." She exchanged a look with Jasper. Sunny LA was the last place they would have gone. "I want to know if Edward left you alone out there in the middle of the woods," Charlie insisted.

"It was my fault. He left me right here on the trail, in sight of the house… but I tried to follow him." Charlie started to say something; childishly, she covered my ears. "I can't talk about this anymore, Dad. I want to go to my room. Jasper please." Before Charlie could answer, she scrambled up from the couch and lurched her way up the stairs, pulling Jasper along even though she knew he was coming of his own will. She could not move him if he didn't want her to.

Someone had been in the house to leave a note for Charlie, a note that would lead him to find her. From the minute that she'd realized that, a horrible suspicion began to grow in her head. Bella rushed to my room, shutting and locking the door behind Jasper before she ran to the CD player by her bed. Everything looked exactly the same as she'd left it. Bella pressed down on the top of the CD player.

The latch unhooked, and the lid slowly swung open.

It was empty.

The album Renee had given her sat on the floor beside the bed, just where she'd put it last. Bella lifted the cover with a shaking hand. She didn't have to flip any farther than the first page. The little metal corners no longer held a picture in place. The page was blank except for her own handwriting scrawled across the bottom: Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen, Sept. 13th. Bella stopped there, sure that he would have been very thorough.

It will be as if I'd never existed, he'd promised her. She collapsed, hugging the album to her chest as she sobbed. Cold arms wrapped around her even as a feeling of warm comfort enveloped her.

Bella half turned and buried her face in Jasper's chest. He was all she had left of the Cullen's now and he didn't even know what was going on. Fresh grief for Alice hit her, dear Alice would never have left her.

"Bella? Please talk to me. I need to know what happened." Jasper's smooth voice called to her and she slowly looked up into concerned butterscotch eyes.

"There...there was an accident. They threw me a party for my eighteenth and I cut myself. It was only a paper cut but...."

"Someone attacked?" He asked, obviously not surprised and she nodded.

"It wasn't his fault. I know that, Emmett would never hurt me. Only Carlisle was able to stay. E..." She gasped in pain at the thought of his name but took a deep breath and pressed on. "Edward pushed me out of the way and I crashed into the table. The plates shattered and my arm was cut up." She showed him the bandage. "They all had to leave while Carlisle stitched it up. After that Edward took me home and he was the only one I saw. He was...distant but I figured he was just trying to get over what had happened." She paused and Jasper sent another wave of calm which made her smile shakily.

"What happened today?" He asked softly.

"Edward wanted to talk to me. He said...he said the family was leaving and I asked where we were going but...but he didn't mean me. He said he didn't love me, that I was a distraction. And that the others were already gone. I tried to follow him but he was too fast." Jasper tightened his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered and she nodded.

"Are you okay with this? I thought you, well..." She trailed off and he smiled slightly.

"It's alright, I've been working on my control since..." He trailed off uncomfortably and she hugged him again. "I don't know if I could handle an open wound but this is fine. I fed earlier too." She nodded and relaxed against him.

"Will you be leaving soon?" She asked and he looked down at her. "To find the others?"

"No. I will stay as long as you need me to Bella. Edward should never have left you like that. Victoria is still out there and may come for you."

"Thank you." She smiled and slowly she began to drift off to sleep.

TBC...


	2. 2

Jasper stared at Charlie as the man made coffee. He felt...awkward sitting in the Swan kitchen with Bella's family. He'd never been inside the house before and now he'd spent several hours in Bella's room with her and now he was faking drinking a glass of water in her kitchen with her father. He needed to hunt but he couldn't leave until Charlie was done with him. His own emotions were all over the place and what he was getting off the sleeping Bella and Charlie was not helping his control. He couldn't believe Edward had been so callous in his treatment of the girl Jasper knew he loved.

"How....how have you been since..." Charlie started and Jasper nearly jumped at the sudden sound.

"I stayed with some old friends down south." Jasper explained and it was the truth, Peter and Charlotte had been all too happy to give him a place to stay. "It was too hard, staying with the family without her." Jasper explained and Charlie nodded. "Chief Swan what happened?" He wanted to get Charlie's take on the situation so he'd know how much the man knew.

"I don't know. Your family threw Bella a Birthday party and I think something happened. She was agitated when she got home and she's been on edge the last few days but she wouldn't talk about it. I got home today...yesterday I guess and found the note. I waited but when she didn't come back I called out a search party. You found her and know the rest. Thank you for that, if you hadn't been out there I don't know when we would have found her."

"It's no problem Chief Swan. Bella did not deserve whatever my brother said or did. Edward can be very...stubborn. Bella told me there was an accident at the party, brotherly shoving that got out of hand and she was pushed into the table with glass plates. Add that to her fall in phoenix that Edward blamed himself for and Edward would see it as him putting her continually in danger. It may not make sense to us but Edward...Bella was his first girlfriend."

"Doesn't mean I won't shoot him if he comes round again." Jasper smiled slightly and nodded, he couldn't blame Charlie for being protective of his daughter. "Will you be staying in Forks or following your family?"

"I'll be staying. I need to look the house over, hopefully they didn't pack my belongings. I'm eighteen so I don't need a guardian. I'll go back to school to finish since I missed the end of last year."

"That will put you in Bella's year. Don't...don't get too close unless you really plan on staying. I don't want her hurt by two Cullen's." Charlie threatened.

"Alice was my life sir and Bella was her best friend. She'd find a way back from the dead to kill me herself if I hurt Bella. We both need a friend right now."

"Good. You can take the couch for what's left of the night. I don't want you driving this late."

"I'll be fine Chief."

"Humour me." Jasper nodded and went to make up a bed on the couch for show.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry frowned as he looked over the shelves. He could feel people staring and gossiping about him, he'd always been overly aware of when people were looking at him and the war had just made that ability stronger. Though he had overheard another piece of gossip, apparently the police chief's daughter had been dating a Cullen and he hadn't exactly let her down gently when the family moved. She'd been found hours later in the woods. If he'd known what was going on he would have helped, he'd gone into the Forbidden Forrest enough that he was a fair navigator in the trees. But he lived far enough out that the commotion hadn't reached him. Maybe he should have looked for a place closer to town? No, he needed the space.

And he was starting high school the next day. Surrounded by the press of teenagers, he would need the sanctuary of the forest to relax and let go of his wartime instincts. Oh yes, school was going to be such fun when he was constantly looking to be attacked. Could he relax enough to even try and make friends here? No, he would not let the past rule his life, he was going to make friends and he was going to enjoy a whole boring year of high school. He hoped.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Bella." She stumbled on the stairs slightly in surprise but then looked up and smiled slightly at Jasper.

"Hey." She answered, heading for the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" He asked, following her.

"You're the empath, you tell me." She shot back, not worried since Charlie had already left for work. Jasper sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You don't have to bury your pain Bella. What Edward did was cruel and dangerous but I know he loved you. I felt it, felt him fight it at first and then slowly give in after the van incident. And I can feel how much you returned that love." Jasper pushed, knowing she couldn't just shove those feelings deep down and ignore them, not without consequences.

"It's..." She trailed off, hands gripping the counter tight enough for her knuckles to go white. "It's not just him. They left without saying goodbye. Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rosalie, I didn't see any of them after my Birthday. They said they loved me! That we were family and they just..."

"Abandoned you." He finished and she nodded, trying not to cry. "Wait...Rosalie?" He questioned, surprised. Rosalie had never tried to hide her feelings toward Bella so what could have changed.

"Yeah, when...when we came back from Phoenix she apologised, started hanging around more. Edward said that I'd impressed her...during the fight." The last bit was a painful whisper and Jasper swallowed, trying not to wallow in the pain those memories caused.

Seeing his beautiful Alice like that made the pain feel so fresh again, like it hadn't been nearly a year since Victoria had killed her. But Rosalie seeing Bella in the fight? And then he remembered something he'd been too rage consumed to notice at the time. Despite being in agony from James' venom Bella had dragged herself across the studio floor to grab onto Victoria's leg and try to stop her from hurting Alice.

If only they'd had more warning. They'd been handling James fine until Victoria had shown up out of nowhere and attacked Alice. Rosalie and Esme hadn't been far behind and it had been Rosalie that had tried to avenge Alice but Victoria had been too quick, running while she had the chance. Esme had gone straight to Bella to try and help her, Carlisle quickly joining her as the nomads were subdued. He knew Edward had managed to suck the venom out of Bella's wound and then there had been the heat of the fire, the mad rush to get Bella to a hospital and then he had run. Unable to deal with their grief on top of his own he had run until he had found himself outside of Peter's place.

He'd finally decided to come back to Forks but hadn't been ready to see any one yet. That was why he had been in the forest. He'd heard people shouting for Bella and had become worried when he'd felt their panic. Luckily he had picked up on her emotions and scent very quickly. Seeing her like that had hurt. It had also made him very curious as to where his family was but then he'd heard her whispering 'he's gone' over and over and he had had a very bad feeling. Sure enough Edward had been an idiot again.

Jasper couldn't believe his brother had been so cruel to the girl he loved. And there was no way Edward could have fallen out of love with her so quickly. He could feel how badly Edward had crushed her with whatever he had said to break it off. It would take time for her to recover, if she ever fully did.

"What did Edward say Bella?" He asked softly, sending out gentle waves of calm.

"He said he was bored, tired of pretending to be human. That I was a distraction and he'd find another one quick enough. Made me promise not to do anything stupid for Charlie's sake. It hurts so much Jasper. I love him!"

"I know." He hesitantly reached out to her and she flung herself into his arms, clinging to the offered comfort. His control was holding though he doubted he'd be able to handle it if she bled, he didn't blame Emmett for attacking when she did though he knew Emmett would blame himself for nearly hurting his little sister. "Do you want to skip today?" He finally asked and felt her shake her head against his chest.

"Gossip'll be bad enough today." She whispered.

"Okay. Go get ready and I'll drive you."

"What will you do all day?" She asked, drying her eyes and standing.

"I'll be working on getting re-enrolled. We'll be in the same grade since I missed too much last year." He took a deep breath before offering, not sure how much she would want him around. "I could see how many classes I can get the same as yours? If you want." He looked at her and she actually smiled slightly as she nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Alright then, go get ready." He couldn't help grinning as he heard her trip slightly on the stairs.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper walked beside Bella towards her first class. He was going to drop her off there before heading to the office. Everyone in the parking lot was staring at them until the rumble of an approaching motorcycle caught their attention. He turned with Bella as the bike pulled in and parked. The leather and denim clad rider stretched and then removed his helmet revealing shoulder length black hair, pale skin and piercing emerald eyes. Jasper could hear the many female gasps as the teen got off his bike and grabbed a backpack. He wasn't as tall as any of the Cullen males but he had a runner's lithe build and almost feminie features. All in all was a very fine looking young man and Jasper was almost overwhelmed by the lust pouring off all the female and even some of the male students.

For one second emerald met topaz and widened in shock before moving on. Jasper frowned in confusion as he felt the human's emotions. Shock, concern and then forced relaxation. He watched the boy walk towards the office and realised why the way he moved seemed familiar. He moved like a soldier, like someone expecting an attack at any moment, the same way Jasper himself often walked. Who was he? Not for the first time Jasper almost wished for Edward's gift.

Harry turned his bike off and yanked his helmet off. He tightened his mental shields as he slowly dismounted and grabbed his backpack. He could feel the stares and whispers and felt himself tense as he looked over the parking lot. He froze as topaz eyes met his. Vampire. He noticed the girl next to him was human and seemed to know him well so he forced himself to ignore the vampire and move on. Topaz was the sign of an animal eater after all but he would keep an eye out none the less. He took a deep breath and headed for the office. So much for thinking the school year would be normal and boring.

TBC...


	3. 3

Harry walked into the office and smiled at the woman behind the desk. He mentally groaned as she blushed before handing over his schedule. Why him? Didn't she realise he was more than a little too young for her? Mentally complaining he headed for his first class of the day and found his thoughts wondering to the vampire he had seen. His eye colour and the girl standing so close indicated he was an animal drinker so no worries there, although he could always slip up. Why hadn't he sense him when he scanned the town? Was he new? Or maybe he had been away for a bit. He would just have to keep an eye out for any suspicious deaths and be careful himself when he decided to go for runs through the woods, he'd hate to be mistaken for dinner.

He handed his note to the teacher and slipped into an empty chair, ignoring the stares as he pulled out his things. Taking a deep breath he forced his muscles to relax only to tense again as the vampire entered the room. Brilliant. No, he wasn't going to assume anything. He would ignore the vampire and try to make some friends in the class.

"Hi." Harry fought not to cringe at the overly sweet voice while turning to face the speaker.

"Hello." He answered, assessing the girl for threats quickly.

"I'm Jessica, you're Harry right?" He nodded. "Welcome to Forks. Is it true you're from England?" She batted her eyelids at him and he fought the urge to gag. Apparently she was only a threat to his sanity. Catching a glimpse of the vampire out of the corner of his eyes he could swear he saw a flicker of amusement and sympathy cross the pale face.

"That's right." Where was the teacher?

"I could show you around if you'd like, show you all the fun places to go." Why didn't she just offer to take her top off instead of trying to sound seductive?

"No thanks, I can manage." What did it take for her to get a clue?

"Are you sure?" Was she trying to purr? And apparently pushing your chest into someone's face was meant to be subtle.

Jasper watched as Jessica tried to talk to the new boy and had to fight not to laugh. Poor kid. He could feel his horror and disgust from across the room. Trying to politely turn her down wasn't working much to the boys' frustration. And Jasper had thought class would be boring. Maybe he should help? Because the new kid, Harry, seemed minutes from doing something regrettable. He got ready to send a wave of calm when Harry reached boiling point.

"Look, I'm not interested in a slag like you so sod off." He snapped and the room fell silent. Jasper had the feeling that no one really knew what Harry meant but he did. There was no way Jessica would take being called a tart very well so it was good that Harry had used a term less likely to be known. She knew what sod off meant though. "Well?" Harry drawled, exaggerating his accent.

"You....you." She sputtered and Harry stared at her. Jasper frowned as she suddenly backed off, what had caused the spike of fear?

"Bloody twit." Harry muttered but Jasper was easily able to hear it. He decided to watch the new boy to find out what had made Jessica scared of him. He would not let the boy endanger Bella.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella winced and shut her eyes as she stumbled on the stairs, waiting for the pain of hitting the concrete but it never came. Opening her eyes she found herself staring at a green shirt so she looked up to see even greener eyes staring at her in concern.

"You alright?" A soft voice asked and she nodded. He helped her straighten up and then stepped back.

"Thanks for that. I'm Bella." She held out her hand and he took it.

"Harry, though I think the whole town already knows that." He grinned and she laughed.

"I was the new one last year, don't worry the fascination will pass eventually." She told him and he gave a relieved sigh.

"Good to know." He suddenly looked past her and stepped back. "Looks like someone's waiting for you. Maybe I'll see you round." With a last smile he slipped past her into the building. Bella turned and smiled as she saw Jasper. How had harry known Jasper was waiting for her? Shrugging it off she headed over to him and smiled wider when Jasper rested a hand at the small of her back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry caught me. I get the feeling he likes attention as much as me." Jasper smirked and she arched an eyebrow.

"Keep an eye on Jessica. History this morning was rather...interesting."

"So you didn't have any trouble re-enrolling?"

"None at all, they were very happy to help."

"And you had nothing to do with them being happy?" She asked and Jasper shrugged.

"Maybe a little."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella let Jasper carry her tray as they headed for the table the Cullen's had always sat at. It was hard but not as hard as it could have been. They sat down and Bella occasionally grabbed something of his tray to make it look like he'd eaten something. The room fell silent and then exploded with whispers as Harry entered the room. Green eyes scanned the room warily before the teen headed for the one empty table left only to be sidetracked by Mike Newton. Jasper tensed at the feelings of hostility rolling off Mike and Bella gripped his hand.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked and Mike balled his fists.

"You can apologise to Jessica for being rude." He snarled and Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Why should I? It's hardly my fault if she can't understand someone asking to be left alone until it's stated forcefully." Harry answered, sounding almost bored.

Harry wanted to hit something, preferably the boy in front of him but he was fighting that urge. He was trained to kill, he couldn't risk getting into a schoolyard fight. What felt like a wave of calm hit him and he felt his body relax a little. Glancing around subtly he spotted the vampire sitting nearby with Bella, both watching worriedly. So the vampire was one of the ones with a power. He'd have to thank him at some point for trying to help. Despite looking away he still managed to dodge as the boy took a swing at him, grabbing his wrist and using it to spin him around, pinning the arm to his back.

"Back off. I don't want to fight." Harry demanded, his magic reacting to the fight adding power to his words. He released his grip and the kid staggered away. The room was silent as everyone stared at him and Harry growled under his breath, perfect. So much for fitting in. He picked his bag up from where he'd dropped it and turned to leave.

"Harry!" he turned again to see Bella waving at him and then push out a chair at her table. He hesitated, looking at the vampire who nodded so he walked over and sat down.

"Thanks." He muttered as he pulled out a sandwich.

"No problem. Harry this is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you." Harry offered with a small smile and Jasper nodded.

"So what did you say to Jessica?" Bella asked and Harry blushed slightly, staring at his food.

"He basically called her a prostitute though I doubt anyone else understood since he was using slang." Harry looked up as Jasper explained and shrugged.

"She was being rather obvious." He defended and Jasper nodded.

"You called her a..." Bella trailed off laughing which made both males smile. It was good to see her smiling. Harry didn't know why she was so sad but if his actions made her happy then so be it.

TBC...


	4. 4

Jasper looked up at the small sound and smiled as he spotted the small animal. He stayed still were he was sitting against a tree and held his hand out, sending a continuous wave of calm out.

"It's okay little one; you're a bit too small to make a meal out of." To his surprise the small fax took a few hesitant steps his way. He stayed still but kept his handout and to his amazement the fox continued to creep towards him. His smile widened as the small fox gently nudged his hand. He could feel the animal trembling in fear and sent another wave of calm towards it as he carefully picked it up to examine. It...he was small, probably only just left his mother. His coat was dark red and smooth, his tail and ears tipped with black and he had very green eyes. Jasper reached out with his free hand and gently rubbed his belly. The small fox slowly relaxed and Jasper placed him in his lap, surprised but happy when the fox curled up, content to stay where it was.

It was nearly an hour before he moved again and it was to lower the now annoyed fox to the floor.

"Sorry little one but I don't want you to freeze to death and I really should head home to get ready for school." Jasper gave the fox a final pet and then headed off into the woods. So he was very surprised when he opened the door to go to his car and found the fox sitting on his doorstep. He laughed and picked him up. "Decided to follow me little one?" he tickled the fox under the chin and it licked his fingers. "Let's see if I can find you something to eat and drink and make you a bed for the day." Jasper quickly gathered what he needed and left the little fox happily eating some meat while he drove to school.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry grabbed his bag, got on his bike and then apparated to just out of hearing range of the school before starting the bike and pulling into the car park. He shut the engine off and headed towards his first class of the day, smiling to himself as he noticed a lot of people were now avoiding him. It was nice not to have them all crowding him. Entering the history room he looked around for a seat and was pleasantly surprised when Jasper waved him over.

"Thanks mate." He got his things out and settled in.

"No problem." Jasper answered with a small smile. They didn't speak for the rest of the class as they listened to the lecture but Harry was surprised when Jasper helped him pick up the books he'd dropped.

"Thanks again."

"It's okay. Would you like to sit with Bella and me during lunch again?"

"She won't mind?" Harry asked and Jasper shook his head.

"We both like you Harry."

"Okay, see you at lunch then." He spent the rest of the morning in a daze. People who actually liked him for who and not what he was. It was...different and exciting. But would they still like him if they learnt the truth? If they found out they'd let a killer into their midst? No, they weren't going to find out. He finally made it to the cafeteria and went to sit at the table he'd sat at the day before. Soon enough Bella and Jasper joined him and they spent the time just chatting about various things.

Harry was headed for his bike when he heard Bella call his name. He turned to her with a small smile on his face.

"Jasper is coming over for dinner tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come too. I mean, I understand if your parents say no because they haven't met me or my Dad but he's the police chief so they don't have anything to worry about and." Harry gently covered her mouth with his hand and she fell silent.

"I'd love to come over. When and where is your house?"

"Don't you have to ask..." Bella trailed off obviously seeing something in his expression.

"I'm emancipated." Was all Harry said and she nodded.

"Oh. Okay. So about six thirty? Here's the address." She wrote it down and handed him the paper.

"I'll see you then." Harry waved and then rode off.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jasper I feel horrible. There I was going on about asking his parents and he's emancipated. And...he just looked so sad for a second. Something must have happened." Bella told him as she cooked.

"Bella relax, you didn't know and Harry will understand." He soothed and she nodded eventually. The doorbell rang and Jasper rose to get it since Charlie wasn't home yet and Bella had to watch the stove. Harry was standing there nervously, holding onto a package.

"Hello Harry." Jasper greeted and was met with a smile.

"Hi Jasper, I'm not late am I?" Harry asked as he hung his jacket where Jasper showed him.

"No, Charlie isn't home yet." At Harry's curious look he explained. "Charlie Swan is Bella's father."

"Okay. Hi Bella, thanks for inviting me." He handed her the package and she opened it to find a tin of shortbread.

"I told you we're happy to have you Harry. Thank you for these." She smiled and he smiled back. Jasper could tell the teen was nervous and unsure about what he was meant to do which was curious, had he never been to a friend's place for a meal before? They chatted until the door opened and Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells, Jasper, who's this?" Harry stood and nervously held out his hand.

"Harry Potter sir. Bella said it was okay for me to join you for dinner." Charlie took his hand and shook it.

"So you're the kid that bought the place out near the Cullen's?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered quietly as they sat down to eat.

"Charlie's fine Harry. Have you settled in okay? There's no one else living out that way, other than Jasper here. You should be careful in the woods, there have been a few animal attacks in the last year."

"I'll be careful Charlie. And I don't mind the solitude, it's a nice change from London." Harry seemed to relax a little after that and they talked while they ate. Charlie went to watch tv after the meal leaving the three teens in the kitchen. "Your Dad's nice." Harry told Bella who nodded.

"He's cool." She agreed and then yawned making both males chuckle.

"We should go and let you get to bed." Jasper said and Harry nodded.

"You don't have to." Bella called, almost panicked and Harry frowned, stepping closer hesitantly and the hugging her. Jasper frowned as he heard Harry whisper something in what sounded like Latin, too low for Bella to hear. He stepped away and smiled at Bella who smiled back.

"Here, you can call me any time." Harry told her, handing her a slip of paper with a number on it.

"And you know you only have to call Bella." Jasper added. She looked at the two of them and then nodded gratefully. Jasper watched as Harry got onto his bike and pulled his helmet on before getting into his own car. Sure enough Harry was in front of him most of the way home, taking the turn off before his. It was odd that he hadn't even noticed someone living so close but he shrugged it off and went inside. He smiled as he saw the small fox sitting up and waiting for him. He knelt down and the small animal leapt up to lick his face, making him laugh. "Did you stay here all day waiting for me?" Jasper asked, going to get his new friend some more food. "Well, if you're going to insist on staying I guess I'll have to give you a name." Jasper stared at the fox, trying to pick something. A soft yip made him blink and then the fox was pulling at the black tip of its tail and Jasper laughed again. He hadn't laughed so much since Alice had died and he could feel something inside him loosen and become lighter. He smiled and rubbed the small head. "Thank you Blackie." The fox gave him a quizzical look and he shrugged. "Not the most imaginative I know but it suits you." He spent the rest of the night reading, Blackie curled up beside him asleep.

TBC...


	5. 5

Harry collapsed on his bed, finally tired enough to sleep without worrying about nightmares. Spending time with Jasper and Bella and then Jasper in his animagus form had been fun. And he finally had a name for his other form; he wondered if Remus would have named him Blackie or something else. It was amazing that Jasper had given him a small bed in his house, but Harry wasn't too worried about the vampire trying to eat him unless he was half starved or something, as Jasper had said Blackie was a bit small for a meal.

Since being in Forks harry had found himself relaxing a lot. Sure he was still alert for danger, he'd sensed Mike as soon as soon as he'd breeched Harry's personal bubble, but he wasn't suspicious of everyone.

Bella...he could feel her sadness and pain and a part of him reached out to that, wanting to make it better for her. He'd fought so no one would ever have to feel the pain he had. He knew something had happened to her, something to do with Jasper's now gone family.

Turning over and burrowing deeper into his covers Harry closed his eyes and forced his mind to clear, letting sleep gradually claim him while praying for no nightmares.

\---------------------------

Jasper was disappointed to not find Blackie waiting for him but the little fox did need to be able to live in the forest so he tried not to let it bother him. He put his school bag aside and turned the TV on, deciding to watch a movie to kill some time when he was hit by a wave of terror and pain so great he actually staggered. Closing his eyes he tried to figure out who it was but couldn't so he took off in the direction it was coming from and ran until he found a house. He used a tree to get to the right window and stared in to see messy black hair spilling across a pillow as Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. In a second Jasper was sending waves of peace towards him. Slowly Harry stilled and returned to a peaceful sleep only to dart upwards, eyes wide and fixed on the window. Jasper crouched on the ground, shocked that Harry had woken like that. Had he realised what was happening? He vanished into the trees as Harry leant out the window to look around, relaxing when the teen eventually shut the window again.

Jasper settled into a nearby tree, determined to watch over Harry for the rest of the night unless Bella called.

\--------------------------------

Jasper watched Harry as he pulled into the parking lot. He knew the teen hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before and yet...he looked like he had slept a full eight hours somehow. How was that possible? He smiled and waved when Harry looked his way, getting a wave in return and Harry changing direction to walk towards him.

"Hey." Harry greeted and Jasper nodded. "Bella here yet?"

"Her truck's pulling in now." Jasper pointed and Harry turned so they were both looking at the approaching truck. She got out and walked over to join them.

"Hey Jasper, Harry." She greeted and then tripped, falling into Harry who managed to catch her.

"Good morning Bella." Harry said as he righted her.

"Sorry Harry."

"No problem." Harry said as he stepped back.

"Good morning Bella." Jasper greeted, hiding his smile at Bella's clumsiness.

"Hey Jasper. Have a good night?"

"It was....interesting." Jasper answered. "Bells about to ring, we should go." Jasper told them and they headed towards the buildings before splitting for class. Jasper kept a close eye on both humans the whole day but they both felt happy so he didn't say anything.

"How about we do something this weekend?" Bella asked during lunch and Jasper could feel Harry's surprise and happiness at the question.

"I've got nothing planned, Jasper?" Harry asked and he nodded.

"Sure." He had planned to go hunting but he could feed that night instead. Harry was a puzzle and he wanted Bella to be happy.

"Unless Harry has a car as well maybe Jasper should drive? I know how much you hate my slow old truck." She teased and Jasper shrugged.

"No I don't have a car, maybe I should get one...What?" He asked as they both stared at him.

"A bike and a car? How, um...." Bella trailed off, realising it could sound a little rude.

"My parents were well off Bella. My Godfather didn't have any children either so when...when he died I inherited. Technically I never have to work if I don't want to but I think I'd get bored pretty quickly." Harry answered as if money didn't matter which was a good attitude. Jasper could feel Bella's grief for Harry and he felt some of his own. Did Harry have no one left?

"I'm sorry Harry...you have us now, I know it's not the same but.." Harry gently pressed a finger to her lips.

"I've never really had family Bella so I don't miss it all that much anymore. And now I have to great friends that need to cheer up and not be so depressed for me." Harry told them sternly. "Now then, what shall we do this weekend?"

"Well....we haven't seen your house yet." She hinted and Harry laughed.

"True but I haven't seen Jasper's either, despite the fact that we're neighbours." Harry teased and she pouted, making both males laugh.

"How about Saturday at mine and Sunday at yours then?" Jasper offered and he could feel Bella's surprise but he didn't really hunger for Harry's blood and he was used to Bella's so everything should be okay.

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too."

\--------------------------

Jasper smiled as he found Blackie curled up on his doorstep. He'd missed the little fox much to his surprise. He gently lifted the sleeping animal and held it close as he slipped inside. He placed Blackie down in the nest of blankets he'd made him and then settled nearby to do his homework and then read. A few hours later he smiled as Blackie dropped into his lap and snuggled in to stare at his book.

"Do you want a story?" He asked and to his surprise he received a small yip in answer. So he started reading out loud and petting his fox. It didn't take long for the small fox to fall asleep again.

\-----------------------------

Bella pulled into the drive and looked at the house in front of her. Not as open a design as the Cullen's from what she could see but it had a homier feel to it. The front door opened and Harry jogged down the steps and over to her truck, a bag slung over one shoulder.

"Morning." He greeted with a grin and she smiled back.

"Good morning. Looking forward to today?"

"Yep." He answered as he did up his seatbelt. "So you've been to his place before?" Harry asked as she turned around in the yard and headed back towards the main road.

"Several times but before..." Bella trailed off uncertainly and Harry just nodded. A few minutes later they were pulling into another drive and Harry got his first look at the Cullen house while in human form. Jasper was waiting for them on the front porch, smiling softly.

"Good morning." He called out as they got out of Bella's truck. Bella ran to him and Jasper caught her in a hug. The two males exchanged pleasant nods as they headed inside. Harry looked around the house, finally not having to look up at everything. "What would you like to do? We've got a full entertainment system, um..." Jasper trailed off, out of his element and Harry felt a rush of sympathy. What would they do at his place the following day?

"How about we set up snacks and watch a movie?" Bella suggested, coming to Jasper's rescue. They put in Underworld and had fun laughing at the vampires and werewolves in it, Bella and Jasper wondering why Harry laughed with them but Jasper could feel something, Harry was hiding something. After the movie they went for a walk in the forest, the two boys keeping Bella between them so they could catch her when she inevitably tripped.

Jasper heard a low, menacing growl and froze, searching for where it was coming from. Bella stopped, knowing he had obviously sensed something and Harry stopped too, looking at them quizzically for a second before tensing, eyes darting around, searching for danger. Watching him Jasper knew he'd been right, Harry was a soldier. Harry spun Bella around behind him, a tree at her back so anything that came would have to get through him and Jasper nodded as he moved away a little to give them both room to manoeuvre without exposing Bella.

Harry stared as the largest wolf he'd ever seen emerged from the underbrush, muscles tensing in preparation of a fight. Reaching out with magic he realised it was no natural wolf but one of the magical he'd sensed from the Reservation and it apparently didn't like Jasper. Why couldn't he be something more useful than a little fox? He heard Bella gasp in fear and moved so he was blocking the wolf from her view. Of course they had a rather awkward dilemma, Jasper could easily take the wolf but Harry knew he wouldn't since it would expose him as a vampire and the same went for Harry taking it, his friends didn't know he was a wizard. Secrets really messed things up. The way the wolf was focusing on Jasper and pretty much ignoring them bothered him. A normal wolf wouldn't be able to hurt the vampire but whatever type of shifter he was? Harry closed his eyes and let his magic flow to the surface, feeling Bella shiver as the air around him became almost electrified but the move served its purpose, the wolf was looking between them both as if confused. Harry could feel Jasper staring at him and knew his hair was beginning to move in the wind created by his magic being released.

"Back off." He ordered the wolf, power coating the words and the wolf shook its head, fighting the compulsion. "Go!" Harry growled out, knowing his eyes were glowing with power by now as his magic relished the unusual freedom. The wolf crouched, snarling and lunged. Harry saw Jasper blur out of the corner of his eye but he just held his hand up. "Protego." He whispered and the shield sprung into being around him and Bella. The wolf slammed into only to be sent flying. Jasper skidded out of his lunge, eyes wide. The wolf whimpered and collapsed, noticeably in pain.

"Harry?" Bella whispered and Harry winced at the fear in her voice.

"You okay?" He asked softly, pulling his magic back despite its protests.

"How? What?" She asked and Harry chuckled turning to look at her.

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" He teased and Bella relaxed. Jasper was watching them closely, seeing the shield and knowing he wouldn't be able to get through it. Harry waved his hand and it dissolved, Jasper relaxing when he knew he'd be able to get to them if needed. "I think we all need to talk later but first...." Harry slowly walked towards the wolf which whimpered and tried to get up, only to fall back. "Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you." Harry soothed, laying his hands gently against the warm fur and closing his eyes, letting the magic flow from him and into the wolf's injuries, healing them. He felt a shift and then he was touching warm human flesh. He opened his eyes to see a teenager, who was obviously from the Reservation, staring up at him fearfully.

"What are you?" The boy whispered and Harry smiled at him.

"Someone who can take care of themselves against most attacks." Harry answered, standing and holding his hand out to the younger teen. He hesitantly reached up and let Harry help him to his feet. They both looked over as Bella gasped.

"Jake?" She whispered and he looked down. "Jacob!" She screamed and threw herself at him, Harry smiled as Jacob nearly fell over as he tried to catch her. He laughed when she hit the poor wolfboy. "How dare you attack Harry and don't think I didn't see you nearly attack Jasper!" She scolded while Harry leant against a tree for support as he laughed.

Jasper slowly walked over to stand beside Harry who looked up at him, green eyes dancing with mirth and Jasper found himself laughing too. He couldn't help it, Harry's emotions were intense and Bella's were messed up, the poor wolf was just feeling shame and embarrassment, probably not helped by the fact that he was naked and had Bella clinging to him but then....Jasper's head snapped around to stare at them.

"Jasper?" Harry whispered in concern and the vampire shrugged. He'd never felt anything like it, it was like Bella had suddenly become the entire focus of Jacob's world.

TBC...


	6. 6

Bella stopped her scolding as she saw the expression on Jacob's face change from embarrassment to something she couldn't quite name. She looked him over and then blushed as she realised he was naked. Jacob followed her gaze and blushed as well, his hands moving to cover himself.

"Here." Harry called, tossing Jacob a pair of shorts that had suddenly appeared. Jacob nodded and quickly yanked them on. The four of them stood in silence for a bit before Harry sighed. "We should head back; I think we all have a lot to talk about." He commented and Jasper nodded. Jacob stared at the two males nervously and Harry smiled at him. "Relax wolfboy; no one's going to hurt anyone else." Harry teased and Jacob nodded nervously. They all headed back to Jasper's, Jacob the most hesitant.

Soon they were all sitting on the couches in the Cullen lounge room. Jacob had made sure Harry and Bella were between him and Jasper much to Harry's amusement, after all he was the one that had inured the wolf, not Jasper.

"So who first?" Bella asked and Harry shrugged.

"Oldest to youngest?" He suggested shooting Jasper a mischievous look and Jasper nodded.

"I am a vampire but I feed off animals and not humans. I'm also an empath, I can read and even influences others emotions. I was turned during the civil war and only joined the Cullen coven a bit over fifty years with...with my wife Alice." Jasper said and then stopped, unable to continue. He was shocked when Harry gently squeezed his hand.

"My name is Harry James Potter-Black and I'm a wizard. My people have been at war on and off since before I was born and it finally ended recently. I couldn't stay after everything...so I started travelling and ended up here." Harry stated, grinning at the looks of shock.

"Um, normal human here." Bella said and Harry reached over to hug her.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Bella." He whispered and she smiled.

"Um, werewolf." Jacob admitted and Harry shook his head.

"Nope, I've met my share of werewolves and you're not one. I'd say more like a shape shifter or something. A werewolf is a lot like the myths unlike vampires." Harry explained much to all of their surprise.

"You've met werewolves?" Bella asked and Harry nodded.

"One of them was my unofficial godfather. He never bit anyone, there's this potion that allows a werewolf to keep its mind when transformed and he always locked himself just to be extra safe."

"Wow, you come from a weird place." Bella muttered and Harry laughed.

"England's not that weird, just the magical sections." He told her. "So why did you attack us Jacob?" the youngest of their group blushed a bit at the question.

"He's a Cold One and he was too close to Bella." He mumbled, earning a slap from Bella and Harry chuckled.

"Jake, Jasper wouldn't hurt me or anyone else. He's a vegetarian." Bella told him and Jacob shrugged.

"It's not his fault Bella, our species are natural enemies." Jasper told her and Jacob looked at him in surprise.

"It's not just that...it's that redheaded bitch. We've been patrolling like crazy and she keeps getting away." Jacob told him and both Jasper and Bella froze.

"Victoria." Bella whispered fearfully and Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know her?" Jacob asked, hesitantly reaching out to touch Bella, needing to comfort her.

"She was one of three nomads that came through the area last year. We killed her mate, James, and Laurant was allowed to leave in peace. I warned the others Victoria would seek revenge before I left them." Jasper explained, not looking at any of them.

"Why did you leave?" Jacob asked warily and Jasper swallowed, nearly jumping when Bella took his hand.

"Victoria killed Alice, Jasper's wife." Bella whispered and Jacob looked down.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and Jasper nodded. Harry leant over and squeezed Jasper's shoulder and Jasper was surprised that the wizard felt no pity, just sorrow.

"So why is she here?" Harry asked and Jasper frowned.

"Revenge obviously but she would have noticed the family's scents have faded which means..." he looked at Bella and she swallowed.

"Okay so I'm warding Bella's place against anyone intending harm." Harry stated firmly. "Till then sleepover at my place since it's already warded."

"These...'wards', they'll keep Victoria out?" Jasper asked and Harry nodded.

"She'll be safe on the Res too." Jacob said, looking at Bella again.

"Do I get any say in this?" She asked and all three males shook their heads. "Men." She grumbled and they all laughed at her.

TBC...


	7. 7

Harry hung back when Jacob left to take Bella home to pack some things and leave a note for her Dad and Jasper let him, knowing Harry wanted to talk to him about something. Harry glanced over and saw Blackie's bed, smiling softly and Jasper chuckled in embarrassment.

"Crazy little fox followed me home." He admitted and Harry sighed.

"Yeah…..about that. Um, some wizards and witches have this…..ability…." Harry stammered and Jasper frowned. "To become the animal their soul reflects." He whispered and Jasper stared in confusion before his eyes widened.

"You….Blackie?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"I saw you and you looked so sad, just wanted to cheer you up and then…..being here with you…it kept the nightmares away." Harry admitted softly. "I'm sorry, I should have said something weeks ago, I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a vampire." Harry told him and Jasper nodded.

"Can you show me?" The vampire asked curiously and Harry blinked but nodded. Jasper watched in awe as one second Harry stood before him and the next Blackie was sitting in front of him, tail twitching in agitation. "Incredible." Jasper breathed, kneeling down and holding out a hand. Blackie jumped into his hand and rubbed against it, making Jasper laugh. "Thank you…..for trusting me." Jasper whispered and then adjusted his grip as he found himself with an armful of wizard.

"You're my friend Jasper, you and Bella…..you're the only friends I have anymore." Harry told him as Jasper let him go.

"The war?" Jasper asked and Harry nodded.

"Mostly." Harry admitted and Jasper indicated the couch, both sitting down and getting comfortable.

"I have lived through war Harry, I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army and then…the vampire who changed me, her name was Maria. During that time there were vampire wars in the south as well." Jasper admitted and Harry nodded.

"Your scars?" He asked and Jasper looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Most humans can't really see them." Jasper admitted and Harry shrugged.

"Youngest Seeker in a century. Compared to trying to see and catch a small golden ball while a couple of hundred feet in the air at speeds of up to 150 miles an hour your scars aren't that hard to see." Harry told him, laughing at the stunned look on his face. "Yes, we do actually fly on brooms." Harry confirmed. "And I used to be able to do it while wearing glasses. After mastering the animagus transformation I found I no longer needed glasses which is apparently odd."

"Incredible." Jasper told him and Harry shrugged.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella couldn't help stealing quick glances at Jake as he drove her truck back to Charlie's so she could pack up some things and leave a note.

"Bella?" Jacob asked and she sighed.

"How long have you been…" She trailed off and Jacob pulled over. He turned in the seat to look at her, feeling guilty.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. He wouldn't let me. And it's not like you've been available much."

"Guess I haven't. You're gonna stay too though? Now I know." Bella asked and he nodded.

"Not leaving you alone with the leach." Jacob growled and she glared at him.

"Don't you dare call Jasper that! He'd never hurt me or anyone else Jacob. I can't believe you'd be so prejudiced!" She snapped and he slumped.

"Bella….."

"No Jake. You don't…he saved my life. Do you know why I ended up in the hospital in Phoenix?"

"You didn't fall down the stairs?"

"No. I was attacked by a vampire. Three nomads came to Forks, one of them, James, fixated on me. Jasper and A…Alice ran with me to Forks while the others lay a false trail but he figured it out. Tricked me into thinking he had my Mom so I'd go alone." She held out her arm and Jacob's eyes went wide as he saw the scar. "He bit me but Edward managed to suck the venom out before it was too late. All the blood I lost in the attack and not one of the Cullen's went for me Jake." She tried to make him see it and he sighed, pulling back out onto the road.

"For you Bella." He muttered and she smiled.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry collapsed into bed, exhausted from the rather…interesting day. Bella and Jacob were settled in finally and Harry knew Jasper was nearby hunting. He'd have to get to work warding the Swan's house tomorrow, he didn't know how long he could stand having the house invaded. A soft tap on his window made him look over and he waved his hand, the window opening on its own and Jasper slipped inside.

"Good hunt?" Harry asked and he nodded. "The others are asleep. There's a library and entertainment stuff downstairs if you want."

"Will you be able to sleep okay?" Jasper asked and Harry froze as something hit him.

"The other night….that was you?" He asked and Jasper nodded.

"I could feel you from the house, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." Jasper answered and Harry smiled.

"It's fine, now that I know what you can do." Harry told him and then sat up. "Come on, movie or book?" He asked as he headed out, Jasper following him.

"You should be sleeping."

"Not tonight." Harry told him, collapsing on the couch and turning the TV on. Jasper sat nearby and wasn't surprised when an hour later he had a sleeping Blackie in his lap.

TBC..


	8. 8

Harry sighed as he finished the wards, Victoria wouldn't be able to get to the Swan's now. He relaxed and smiled as Jasper appeared at his side. "Is it done?"

"Yeah, they'll be safe there now." Harry assured him.

"I've never seen anything like it." Jasper murmured in amazement.

"Magic can be the most wonderful thing in the world….and the most terrible." Harry agreed as they moved away from the now warded property. Jasper just nodded, not needing to ask what he meant, not after Harry had mentioned being in a war. "If Victoria shows up, what will happen?"

"I'll kill her." Jasper snarled and Harry nodded.

"I'll help."

"Harry…"

"Jasper I'm not made of glass. Wizard remember, we're taught how to kill vampires in school. She comes here I'll help defend the town." They walked quietly back to Harry's, neither minding the long walk. Harry flopped down on the couch and Jasper smirked slightly before sitting beside him. "How do you think it's going with Bella and Jacob?"

"Hopefully well, she deserves to be happy after what we've put her through." He whispered and Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Edwards fault, no one else's. He was the ass that left her." Harry assured him before turning into Blackie and curling up on Jasper's lap to offer comfort. Jasper smiled and stroked the soft fur.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella watched as Jacob talked to Sam, the Pack leader. She tensed when it appeared Sam was telling Jacob off, it wasn't Jacob's fault she knew! She ran over, pushing between them and Jacob yanked her close protectively. "Leave him alone! Jake didn't tell me I saw him! I was with Jasper Hale, one of the Cullen's and another friend when Jake showed up." Bella yelled at Sam who stared at her in surprise.

Jacob smiled proudly at her and hugged her tightly. "She's right Sam, I saw them in the woods and they saw me. There was a misunderstanding, I got hurt and shifted back. Bella's my Imprint Sam, there's no law broken." Bell blushed slightly at that. She wasn't sure what she felt about that and it was way too soon to start a new relationship but Jake understood that.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella and Harry laughed as Jacob blinked at Jasper who looked rather embarrassed. Over the last few weeks the four had become almost inseparable, Jacob and Jasper ignoring their instinctive reactions to each other. Harry's scent dulling spell had helped with that. Jasper ran a hand through his hair and then offered Jacob a hand up, the wolf accepting it. Jacob only ever went home to check on his Dad, the rest of the pack mad that he would dare hang around a vampire. He'd warned them of the threat of Victoria but as long as she stayed off their land they wouldn't get involved. So Jasper and Jacob trained together, Jasper teaching him how to take on vampires. Jacob was learning quickly and getting very good. Harry in the meantime was teaching Bella to fight while working on her clumsiness issues. Sure it would do no good against a vampire but they weren't the only dangers out there. Plus he had given her a goblin made knife that could actually cut a vampires skin just in case.

TBC…


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
If you read my story Immortal Love there is a poll up for it in my ffnet profile. Please vote.

Chapter 9

Jasper watched as Harry slept peacefully, happy that the wizard would accept his help to sleep. He hated feeling or even hearing Harry lost in nightmares of his past. It made him rather glad he couldn’t sleep, with everything he had done and seen his nightmares would be a thousand times worse. Bella was safe on the Reservation for the night along with her Dad. Apparently he was taking Jacob’s Dad fishing the next day so they had made a family thing of the weekend. Victoria seemed to know better than to cross too far onto the tribes land but that gave them the weekend to try and take her out. He hated bringing Harry in on this but the wizard had proved he could fight and that fire he made…Jasper knew it would take out one of his kind. 

``````````````````````````````````  
Jacob sat beside Bella, their arms brushing slightly as they sat around the camp fire with the other members of the Pack. He could feel her hands clenching into fists whenever one of the others would say something bad about the Cullen’s and it was weird but after spending so much time with Jasper he agreed with her. Sure, vampires that hunted humans were one thing but the Cullen’s weren’t a threat. Jasper was even teaching him how to better fight his own kind after all. He was trusting Jake not to stab him in the back and Jacob respected him for that and the way he helped protect Bella from the red haired leech. 

He was surprised they’d been invited to this bonfire at all. He’d been on the outs with the Pack since meeting up with Jasper, Harry and Bella in the forest after all. He mentally groaned as he realised why they had been invited as the Elders began to speak. His own Dad wasn’t there since he was fishing with Charlie but seriously? He knew the legends and he also knew hearing them wouldn’t change anything for him and Bella. He felt Bella stiffen beside him as the Elders told the story and he squeezed her hand. She glanced over at him and smiled slightly, leaning closer hesitantly. She was his imprint, he’d do or be anything for her so he always let her take the lead in things but he wished they could be more. If only Edward hadn’t broken her heart the way he had. Now that was one vampire he’d like to sink his claws into. 

```````````````````````````````````````  
Jasper ran through the trees, seeing the streak of red hair ahead, a small fox clinging easily to him for ease of travel. As Victoria began to turn the fox leapt off him, shifting back to human mid-air and taking off on his broom to cut her off. They finally got her cornered against the bottom of a cliff deep in the forest far from Forks. She crouched defensively. Looking for a way out even as Harry dropped off his broom and flanked Jasper as they moved towards her. Obviously believing Harry to be the lesser threat she lunged for him. A swirling mass of flames met her and she screeched as she backed off again. 

“Give me the human!” She snarled.

“Bella is under my protection.” Jasper answered. 

“Cullen.” Came the sneered response and Jasper smirked, letting his accent thicken.

“Whitlock actually.” 

If vampires could pale Victoria would have gone white. She knew that name and had honestly thought he was dead after so long without any rumours of his activities. Had he really been living with those pathetic ‘vegetarians’ all this time? And who was the dark haired human able to somehow wield fire? 

“Swear on your life you will leave and never seek to harm Bella or us yourself or by sending or telling another in anyway and you can leave. Otherwise you die here.” The dark haired mortal stated calmly. 

Victoria laughed. She didn’t believe him and besides it was a mate for a mate. That girl was going to die by her hand. 

Jasper felt her emotions and shook his head before moving in for the kill. She tried to climb up the cliff but a flick of Harry’s hand and she slipped back down, unable to get a grip. Harry watched as Jasper ripped her apart before piling the parts up and Harry set them on fire. Jasper watched her burn and then glanced a Harry, unsure how he would take what Jasper had done. Green eyes were locked on the fire and Jasper felt himself relax as he felt Harry’s calm emotions, there would be no cries of monster for what he had done. Harry looked at him and smiled slightly. “Okay?” The mortal asked and Jasper nodded. “Well we better let Bella know she can sleep easy now.” Harry held his hand out and Jasper took it. Like Bella, Harry never flinched from his cold skin. He felt Harry’s magic gather and then they vanished. 

```````````````````````````  
Harry laughed as Jacob spun Bella around excitedly. They’d just given the two the good news and Bella’s utter relief had been obvious. She’d surprised them both by giving them each a kiss on the cheek in thanks. Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing as Bella nearly fell over once Jacob let her go and then he smiled as she kissed the wolf. He glanced at Jasper and saw the blissful look on the empaths face as he picked up on the emotions in the room. Jasper caught him watching and smiled slightly. Harry moved closer and took his hand, squeezing softly. “Aren’t the sweet?” He asked.

“Very. It’s good to see her getting over Edward and Jacob will never hurt her.” Jasper agreed. Harry nodded, feeling a flash of sadness as he watched them, wishing he could find someone like that. Jasper caught the change in emotion and cautiously hugged him. 

Harry blinked in surprise but then smiled and hugged back. “Thanks.” He whispered. 

TBC….


	10. ch10

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 10

Jasper watched as Harry, Bella and Jacob lounged on the floor playing video games. It was amazing but he was actually getting used to the stench of wet dog. Harry had originally shielded them both from each other’s scent but he had been gradually lessening it for several months now to let them adapt to the smell. Without Victoria around life had settled down and the most exciting thing that was coming up was end of year exams. Soon the three of them would be graduating and then what? Bella wanted to attend college but that would mean leaving Jake unless she waited a year. He didn’t really care what he did; he had done college several times already. Harry seemed to be doing school for a similar reason to him, because it was expected. So would they follow Bella to college or would they do something else? And what would happen when Edward got his head out of his ass and came looking for Bella?

“Penny for them?” Harry asked and Jasper looked at him, finding that the game had finished.

“Just thinking about the future.” He admitted as Harry collapsed on the couch beside him. 

“Well I have no plans past graduation. Figured it will depend on Bella and Jake, that is if we’re all staying together?” 

Jasper didn’t need to be an empath to detect the nervousness of the question. “Jake will never leave Bella and we promised to stick around too.” He pointed out and felt Harry relax a bit. 

``````````````````````````````````  
Harry fiddled with his shirt as he looked in the mirror. Today was it, graduation day. He had never thought he would be graduating from muggle high school but now here he was. A small part of him wondered what graduating from Hogwarts would have been like but he shrugged it off. That was his past, this was his life now. He gave up on fixing his hair and grabbed his jacket, heading downstairs. Jasper was picking him up in his car and they were meeting the Swan’s at the school. A few minutes later Jasper pulled in and Harry locked the house behind him as he walked down the stairs. He got into the passenger seat and grinned at Jasper who smiled back. “So this is graduation number what for you?”

Jasper laughed. “Not too many, after all we didn’t join the Cullen’s till the fifties.” 

“After I started at Hogwarts I never thought I’d be graduating from a non-magical school. It feels kind of strange.”

“Be prepared for crying parents and corny speeches.”

“Joy.” He grumbled and Jasper laughed even as he pulled into the school’s parking lot. Charlie’s cruiser was easy to spot so they made their way over to join the Swan’s and Jacob. Harry grinned at the sight of Bella actually wearing a dress for once and she mock glared at him. 

“All right you three, you better get inside. We’ll see you after the ceremony.”

“Have fun.” Jake grinned and kissed Bella’s cheek, making her blush slightly. The three quickly made their way inside to don their gowns and get sorted into line alphabetically. As a Potter, Harry was the last of the three to walk across the stage and collect his diploma smiling as Charlie and Jake cheered. Once everything was done they left and headed back to Charlie’s to have a quiet night of pizza and movies. With Harry and Jasper offering to fund it they could have afforded to go anywhere for dinner but none of them really enjoyed fancy restaurants and meals. Charlie eventually went to bed but they stayed up for most of the night just chatting until first Bella and then Jake fell asleep. 

Harry stretched out on the floor with a pillow under his head and a blanket over him and Jasper lay beside him, the TV on quietly as they talked. Jasper was surprised and sort of pleased when Harry finally fell asleep, his head resting on Jasper’s arm. That one act made him feel more accepted than he had in decades. Yes he had been a Cullen but he had always felt a certain amount of wariness from all of them except Alice. Even his ‘twin’ had held a healthy respect for his abilities. His scars stood out as a clear warning to all those of his kind and yet despite being able to see them Harry felt no fear. Even Jake had lost the natural wariness his kind held for vampires and Bella had never been scared of him. It was….humbling to be so trusted. But with Harry there was something more and it scared him. He had loved Alice; she was the only one he had ever truly loved. What he had with Maria hadn’t been love even though he had thought so at the time. He had believed he and Alice were Mates but if that was the case then why was he healing from her death? Shouldn’t he be like Marcus, mourning for centuries? And yet as he looked at the head of dark hair resting on his arm he felt a surge of warmth for the young wizard. He’d never been interested in other men before so why now? Even though it had never been spoken of he knew that many of the soldiers during the Civil War had sought ‘comfort’ from each other and even during the Southern Wars he had seen it happen. He had just never felt the urge to do so himself. But now that was changing and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

``````````````````````````````  
Carlisle hung the phone up and frowned, unsure what to do now. When Edward learnt he had rung Forks hospital to catch-up with the other doctors he was not going to be happy, especially when he learnt that Jasper was apparently back and close to Bella. There were days he wished they had never gone back to Forks, then his family would still be whole and happy. Alice had left a hole that could never be filled and it was not just because she could see the future, she had been so happy and full of life and now she was gone. He doubted very much if Jasper would return without her. Rosalie and Emmett had gone off on one of their around the world honeymoon’s and had given no clue as to when they would return. That just left Edward at home with them and he was still depressed. He had after all left his Mate behind and from the sound of it she was now dating, maybe, Jacob Black. But if that was the case were the really Mates? He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes, wishing he could sleep. What was he going to do?

TBC….


	11. ch11

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 11

Harry laughed as Jacob picked Bella up, ignoring her shrieks of protest, before dumping her in the lake. She went under and then came up fighting mad. He felt Jasper sit down beside him, lounging in the sun like a cat. He was enjoying the ability to be out and about in the sun with people. The four of them were in Florida for two whole weeks, partially so Bella could visit her Mom and partially to celebrate graduating, or in Jake’s case being on summer vacation. Getting permission for him to come had not been easy but they had gotten Charlie on their side and Billy hadn’t been able to give him a proper reason why the younger male couldn’t go. So grudging permission had been given along with lots of warnings. So they had two weeks of sun, sand and fun together. Thanks to a little magic they even had the beach to themselves this morning, allowing Jasper to really relax. 

Bella and Jake joined them on the towels a while later, soaked and laughing. “You two should go in, the water’s great!” Jake grinned, the water in Washington was never this warm! 

“In a while.” Harry murmured, he was enjoying the warm sun too much.

“You’re going to burn.” Bella warned and he grinned.

“Magic.”

“Cheat.”

“Not really, it’s not a conscious thing.” He argued and waved a hand to dismiss it. 

“So who’s up for Disney tomorrow?” Jake asked and Jasper groaned.

“Come on Jazz, it’ll be fun.” Bella bat her eyelashes at him and they all laughed. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll go.” He gave in and the three actual teenagers grinned at him. 

``````````````````````````````  
“I got this for you.” Harry held out a simple amulet on a slender silver chain.

“Harry?”

“Should help with the crowds tomorrow. It’s a sort of shield that will help dull everyone’s emotions. Blood pops can help dull the bloodlust and this will help you filter out what you don’t want to feel.” He held it out and cold fingers covered warm ones. 

“Thank you Harry, you didn’t have to do this.” He slipped it over his head and immediately the emotional noise of the hotel dimmed. He relaxed and smiled, getting a return smile from Harry. “Thank you.” He said again and Harry’s cheeks actually tinged red slightly before he left the room. Jasper sighed and collapsed on the couch, what the hell was going on with him? Alice had been his mate, he had loved her more than anything so how could he be feeling anything other than friendship or familiar feelings for Harry? It didn’t make sense, vampires mated once and if one mate died the other lived alone for eternity or ended up dead pretty fast. He had assumed one day he’d be like Marcus of the Volturi, not beginning to feel again. Maybe he was just broken or something. He phone beeped and he glanced at it, seeing Peter’s number flash. He looked at the message and snorted, ‘just go with it Major’, yeah that was helpful. 

\---------------  
“Why are you keeping me out Carlisle?” 

Well he’d managed three weeks, that was longer than he had thought he would. He motioned for Edward to join him on the deck and his eldest son did so, eyeing him carefully. “I have spoken with Doctor Phillips back in Forks.” He finally answered and Edward stiffened. 

“He was looking for help on a case so I called him. We did end up speaking a little on what has been happening in Forks.”

“Bella?” Edward whispered.

“Is fine, in fact it appears she is dating someone new. She’s graduated and is apparently taking a year off before attending College. She is always with three other teens, Jaco Black, Harry Potter who is new to town and….Jasper.”

“WHAT?” 

“Edward calm down! Apparently Jasper showed up after we left, in fact he found Bella lost in the woods.” He shot his son a look and Edward looked away, so Edward had abandoned her away from the safety of her home. He’d been coming home but decided to stay and finish school. Town gossip s that Bella is either dating Jacob or Harry, not Jasper. The three of them even had a trip planned before Jacob starts his final year. I’d guess he’s the reason they’re waiting for college.” Carlisle waited to see how Edward would react to the news, his reactions could be unpredictable. There were days when he wondered if maybe Edward had been too young to change. Seventeen wasn’t a child but sometimes he could act like one. But he just stared out into the trees before turning and going inside without saying a word. Hearing his mate had moved on would be hard but it was Edward’s doing, he had abandoned her and she was human, she wouldn’t feel the need to be with only him. Unless……had they been mistaken? He was starting to think the two weren’t mates after all.

“Carlisle?” Esme whispered as she joined him. 

“I don’t know what to do Esme.”

“Bella deserves to be happy after everything she’s been through. If whichever boy she’s dating makes her happy then we can’t interfere. No matter how much I wish she was still with Edward. He was so happy with her, we shouldn’t have agreed to leave.” She leant against him and Carlisle wrapped his arm around her.

“We can’t change the past Esme.” 

\----------  
Charlie smiled as he heard Harry’s truck pull up and went to open the front door, watching as the four teens spilled out of the vehicle. He was glad the kid had gotten the truck, even Bella’s was a squeeze for the four and it was safer than the bike he often rode. Jasper and Harry were as pale as ever but the other two had obviously spent a lot of time in the sun while in Florida. 

“Dad!” Bella hugged him and Charlie hugged her back, it didn’t feel so awkward any more to do so. 

“Hey kiddo. You all enjoy the trip?”

“It was great!” Jacob answered as he tossed her bag to Jasper who caught it and put it by the door. 

“You guys staying for dinner?” Bella asked and Jacob shook his head sadly.

“Sorry Bells, Dad wanted me home as soon as we got back.” 

Bella nodded sadly and looked at the other two who also indicated no. “We’ll see you day after tomorrow, spend some time with your Dad and show him the photos.” Harry answered before getting back in the truck. They dropped Jacob at the boundary line and then headed out towards their homes. As had become their routine Jasper soon appeared at his door and they settled in to watch a movie or two. 

TBC….


	12. ch12

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 12

Harry sighed and tossed the letter aside in disgust. He’d known someone would eventually manage to track him down but he had hoped they wouldn’t want to. He’d left Britain for a reason, he wanted nothing to do with the Wizarding World anymore. He had a new home and family in Forks. At least they didn’t have his exact location, they’d only get a general area which would probably be about three states worth of search area.

\--------------------------  
Bella grinned as she saw Jasper and Harry playing some driving game on the PlayStation before going back to helping Jacob with his homework. It wasn’t like he wasn’t smart, he just hadn’t had a lot of academic support before. Sort of like Harry really. Harry had managed to get great grades in the end and so would Jake as far as she was concerned. With how the pack treated him these days she wanted him to show them all up, to do well in school and get a good job unlike the other wolves. By the time she was done the pack would be begging to have Jake back. 

The three of them had offers from the same universities and so the idea was to make sure Jake did too so that they could all go together. Of course unless they got a place off campus or ended up in a co-ed dorm they would be split up a bit but they’d still mostly be together. She was going to study literature, Jasper was doing History again and Harry was still undecided. Jake wanted to do something mechanical but he still needed good grades for that. 

``````````````````````````````  
Edward paced his room, at the moment he was the only one home and he was glad for the silence. How could this be? Bella could not be with someone else, she was his! How dare Jasper go back to Forks and mess everything up. Whoever this new boy was would be easy to deal with. Bella loved him, she would ditch the human in a second if he came back. Maybe he shouldn’t have left. He would have to go back, get her back. He would keep her by his side, they could travel the world or something. She would be safe with him, her and her delicious blood. 

```````````````````````````````  
Jasper was amazed by what he was learning from Harry’s library. He had never suspected such things could exist, let alone did. Harry was across the room reading up on ‘muggle’ history. Ever since getting back from Florida he’d been spending more and more time at Harry’s house, he practically lived here now rather than at the Cullen place. Living with Harry felt…comfortable. They had adjusted to each other’s presence so easily and quickly, as if they had been living together for decades and not months. He’d always been a loner, even when with Maria and the Peter and Charlotte. With Alice it had been different but he had never truly felt like he felt with the Cullens, not fully. Here it was different, he truly felt accepted and wanted with Harry, Bella and Jacob. They accepted him for who he was and none of them were bothered by his scars, lacking the instinctive fear other vampires had of the marks.

“Alright?”

Harry’s question made Jasper look over again in confusion. “Harry?”

“You’re broadcasting.” 

“Sorry.”

“No problem. But are you okay?” Harry put his book aside and moved across the room to sit beside him. 

“Just thinking.” Jasper smiled slightly and Harry nodded.

“Well don’t get too lost in there, we’ve got dinner at Bella’s tonight.”

```````````````````````````````````  
Edward crouched downwind and just out of Jasper’s emotional sensing range, watching the five people sitting around the table. Jasper was easy to spot and then of course Charlie and Bella. He’d only seen Jacob Black once or twice and he’d changed a lot since there, his hair short and a lot taller. So the stranger had to be Harry. He wasn’t anything special to look at so why would Bella chose him? 

TBC….


	13. ch13

Disclaimer: Not mine.   
So to make Edward a total nutcase after her blood or not? 

Chapter 13

Jasper ran cold fingers through dark hair, staying still and quiet so not to wake the wizard who was leaning against him. it felt so nice to have him sleeping against him. He was glad life had settled down with Victoria’s death and according to Jake no more kids had phased since then which was good. Another eight months and then they would know what would be happening in regards to college with Jacob’s graduation. For once he was actually looking forward to college, he wasn’t going just to keep an identity for a little longer instead he was going with friends who would be experiencing it all for the first time. He froze suddenly and inhaled deeply, ignoring Harry as the wizard woke. “Jasper?” 

“Stay here.” With that he took off back to the Cullen house, making sure to stay downwind. He couldn’t see or hear anyone so he eventually entered, breathing deeply to take in any scents. There…. faint but stronger than the little left of the rest of the family was a familiar scent…. Edward. Edward had been in the house sometime in the last week. He tensed and then relaxed as he recognised the person approaching. “Harry.”

“What is it?”

“Edward has been here.” 

“You mean recently?” Harry asked in shock and he nodded. 

“I hadn’t thought to come back and check for new scents. Who knows what he saw.”

“Do we tell Bella and Jake? Or wait and see?” 

“What would you do if it was you and we didn’t tell you?”

“Good point. Damn it, she’s been doing so well. Why did he come back?”

“There could be any number of reasons. Let’s go home, we can tell Bella tomorrow.” The word slipped out and he froze but Harry smiled and held his hand out. 

“Home.” He agreed and Jasper took his hand, letting Harry apparate them back to the house.

\-----------------------------  
Edward sat in the tree and watched her sleep like he had a million times before, inhaling her scent deeply. There were some changes since he’d last seen her room, it was lighter somehow and there were more odds and ends to add to the dreamcatcher she’d been given, obviously she was spending more time with the tribe which made his fists clench in anger. Didn’t she know they were dangerous? At any moment one of them could become a wolf like their ancestors and she was too delicate. He inhaled again and caught another scent in her house, feeling ill as he realised there was a wolf in her life. It had to be the Black boy. How could she be so stupid? As if being near Jasper wasn’t dangerous enough. She shifted in her sleep and he dropped down as she woke, not wanting her to see him yet.

Bella opened the window and looked around in confusion. What had woken her? It had felt like someone was watching her. It couldn’t be one of her boys, they would have come in and let her know they were there like they had before Victoria was dealt with. Was one of the other wolves watching her? 

``````````````````````````````````  
Harry headed down the path, he was meeting the others at Bella’s but had been working on leaving a false trail in case anyone decided to follow up on that letter. He kept walking even as his wand slipped into his hand as he felt unfriendly eyes on him. He had a feeling he knew who it was too. He should have taken his bike or apparated straight there but no he had felt like a walk. He always kept his mind shielded so he knew if it was Edward he wouldn’t be able to read him. He looked at his watch and let a curse fall from his lips before picking up the pace, making his watcher think he was simply running late and not trying to get away. Soon the trees parted and there was the Swan residence. He made it inside and collapsed against the door.

“Harry?” Jasper was instantly at his side, sending out waves of calm and Harry closed his eyes, soaking it up. 

“Someone’s out there, they were watching me walk here.” He whispered low enough that only Jasper would hear. A cold arm wrapped around his shoulders and Harry leant into him, he felt safe, at home, with the vampire and he had a sneaking suspicion why. Could he let this happen? Was it right to let things progress further? Jasper potentially had forever while he might have two centuries at best. The idea of being with or even becoming a vampire didn’t disgust him, how could it after everyone he had befriended or called family? Before Jasper he’d only met one vampire and Sanguine was nothing like his friend. Was that because he’d been a wizard or were there different kinds of vampires. He really needed to look into it before acknowledging this or else they could both get hurt. 

Jasper held Harry close, enjoying his warmth even as he used his other senses to searching for another vampire. He caught a faint scent and growled. “Keep Bella inside.” He whispered and Harry nodded, stepping away to let Jasper leave. As long as they were safely behind the wards they were safe, though Jasper knew if it came down to it Harry could kill a vampire, he’d shown that when he set Victoria alight. But like him Harry was tired of fighting and just wanted to live in peace. He slipped from the house, purposely letting his mind go blank as he took off after Edward. He had to confront him over this, stalking people was not a good thing for a vampire to do as it could bring forward hunting instincts. He just had to catch him which was not easy to do since Edward was faster. 

“Harry? Where’s Jasper going?” Bella walked downstairs and he sighed, so much for the group telling. 

“He picked up a scent last night and then again now and I felt someone following me.” He answered as they sat on the couch, seeing her tense slightly.

“A nomad?” 

“No….someone you both know.” Harry took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Bella, he said it was Edward.” He waited for her reaction and bit his lip to hide a grin as a rather wolfy snarl left her lips. 

“How dare he!” She yelled and Harry relaxed, glad she was mad at him for everything he had put her through. It was a far better reaction than the one she’d had to his leaving. Jacob was definitely good for her. 

TBC…..


	14. ch14

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Several of my fics are now up for adoption, when they are adopted I will post a new chap in them listing who and where the new fic is._

**Chapter 14**

Harry almost felt sorry for Edward should he show himself to Bella with how mad she was. If she was magical her house would need fixing thanks to her emotional display. The back door opened and Harry motioned Jake over, the wolf instantly going to his imprints side and engulfing her in a hug, Bella finally relaxing in his arms. He looked out the window, hoping for a sign that Jasper was on his way back but there was none.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper leapt from the tree, cutting Edward off and forcing him to stop. Edward straightened and stared at him, Jasper could feel his anger despite his blank face. “Stay away from her.” Edward growled, crouching.

 

“Get a hold of yourself Edward.” Jasper warned, he was in no mood to put up with his attitude. “You left Bella in the cruellest way you could find and now you dare come back and follow us around?”

 

“She’s mine.”

 

“No she isn’t. Bella is her own person and she no longer wants anything to do with you.” Jasper stated coldly, stance shifting slightly but he didn’t crouch, showing Edward just how much of a threat he thought the other male to be. “Leave, go back to the family.”

 

“No!” Edward lunged but Jasper had seen the move coming and easily dodged. Jasper tossed him aside and then moved, pinning him down. Edward snarled and snapped, twisting in his hold but Jasper had many years of fighting experience behind him while Edward had always relied on his speed and mind reading during the rough and tumble they often engaged in with the family. He made sure Edward wasn’t going anywhere unless he allowed it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Harry?”

 

He turned from the window to look over at where Bella was sitting with Jacob on the couch. “Yeah?”

 

“Bring him home safe.” She said and Harry grinned before vanishing and leaving the two alone.

 

“They’ll be fine.” Jake assured her and Bella nodded.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper felt Harry’s approach but didn’t let up his hold on his ‘brother’. “Having fun?” the wizard asked and Jasper smirked.

 

“A little.” He admitted even as the wizard moved into view and knelt to look at Edward.

 

“Mmm…Bella’s taste has definitely improved.” That made Edward snarl and Harry smirked. “Careful little vampire, last one to snarl at me made a nice pyre.” He taunted. Jasper had to fight the urge to laugh at Harry’s actions, he was taunting Edward and enjoying it but he wasn’t doing it to be mean but to try and ram the truth through his thick skull, that Bella had moved on.

 

“Bella’s mine!”

 

Harry sighed, it seemed this vampire had a one-track mind. Thanks to his mental shields he couldn’t be read but maybe he could return the favour and look around Edward’s mind. He’d been warned against ready certain beings’ minds but nothing had been said about vampires, maybe because they were once human. It had taken what felt like forever for him to understand and learn the mind arts and he knew in reality he was still learning, but he should be good enough to do this so he made eye contact with the struggling vampire.

 

Jasper stayed silent as the two held eye contact, knowing Harry had to be doing something and after a minute his friend recoiled before moving to throw up. “Harry?” he called in alarm and Harry sat back up.

 

“His mind…. He doesn’t love Bella; he wants her blood. He wants to own her.” Harry spat in disgust. He stood up, green eyes almost glowing and his hair blowing in the wind. “He is dangerous.”

 

“The Volturi are interested in him and if we kill him it may anger them, not to mention Carlisle.” Jasper warned and Harry grimaced but nodded and a bolt of light hit Edward, shocking Jasper when he went limp and unconscious.

 

“Then I guess we need to find this Carlisle and return his wayward son.”

 

Jasper nodded and stood up, amazed to see an unconscious vampire. He picked Edward up and they returned home where Jasper rang Bella and explained they had to leave town for a few days to deal with Edward. She and Jake weren’t happy but Jake still had school and Bella had no excuse to give her Dad about leaving.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Carlisle left the house and totally froze for a second before running to his sons’ side, searching for injuries. There was nothing and yet Edward lay unmoving, his eyes closed and totally unresponsive.

 

“He won’t wake until I allow it.”

 

Carlisle spun, crouching protectively over his child to face a young dark-haired man standing at the edge of the trees, hands in his pockets.

 

“What have you done to him?”

 

“Nothing harmful, unlike what he had planned for us.”

 

“Us?” and then Carlisle stared as Jasper appeared beside the stranger.

 

“He came after Bella, Carlisle. After ripping her heart out, he decided to come back and finish the job. The only reason we didn’t kill him was because of you. He needs mental help. If he comes near our family again he will die.” Jasper warned seriously.

 

With that they vanished and Edward stirred while Carlisle stared in shock. Had he failed his son so badly?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper couldn’t attend since they were on the Reservation but that didn’t stop Harry and Bella from attending and cheering loudly when Jacob crossed the small stage. Since Edward had been dealt with life had been quiet and now Jake was finally done with High School and they could begin thinking of the future. Finally, the ceremony was over and Jake grabbed Bella, lifting her up and spinning with her, making her laugh. Harry treated them all, including a reluctant Billy, to a large meal to celebrate. The friends kept attention off the fact that Jasper wasn’t eating and then the four went back to Harry’s for the night.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jasper smiled as Harry slept in his arms, it had become his favourite pastime to watch over the young wizard as he slept. He could finally admit it, if only to himself, that what he felt for Harry was more than simple friendship. But he hadn’t had the courage to say anything. Harry was a powerful wizard and had admitted that would extend his lifespan into triple digits, possibly as much as two centuries but Jasper could live till the end of the Earth. And he had so many options, would he even want to be with him? And if he would give Jasper a chance…would he want to be with him forever? Would he want to be bitten? Could a wizard be turned? Harry shifted in his sleep, turning so he was facing Jasper and the vampires stared at him. Green eyes fluttered open and then the distance between them was gone, cold lips meeting warm.

 

_TBC…._


	15. ch15

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 

**Chapter 15**

 

Jasper was shocked by the warmth for a split second and then he was pulling Harry flush to his own frozen body, kissing him back. He felt warm arms wrap around him, running up and down his back over his shirt. Jasper reminded himself to keep his grip gently and to let Harry breath. They parted and he found himself staring at flushed cheeks and sparkling green eyes. “Harry…” a finger rested against his lips, stopping him from saying more. Then lips were pressed to his again and he kissed back, amazed when he was allowed to deepen the kiss, Harry not even risking his contact with his teeth.

 

Harry pulled back, shifting to lean up on an elbow and stare down at Jasper. He couldn’t see any sign of their make out session on him, which was unfair since he knew his hair was a mess, his skin flushed. He reached out to gently run his fingers through blonde hair and grinned as Jasper practically purred. “You ready for this? I don’t want you to rush Jasper. You and Alice were married longer than I’ve been alive, that’s not something that can heal quickly.”

 

“I miss her, I think I always will.” He admitted softly, unlike a human he literally couldn’t forget. “it doesn’t feel like we’re rushing, it feels right being with you. I think Alice and I, we weren’t mates, we loved each other but we weren’t truly mates or I wouldn’t feel what I feel around you.” He’d never been a big talker and yet with Harry he found talking easy.

 

“So, we take things as they come.” Harry offered and Jasper nodded.

 

“Go back to sleep, it’s early.” Jasper offered and Harry lay back down, curling into Jasper’s embrace, not bothered by the cold.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella taped up the last box and looked around, the room looked so empty now. The moving company was coming tomorrow to take her boxes along with Jake, Harry and Jasper’s and ship it all to their new home in Minneapolis. They would all be studying at the University of Minnesota, she suspected either Jasper or Harry had meddled to ensure they all got in. She would be studying English and History. Jasper was doing Psychology and history, Harry had chosen History as well and Jake was taking civil engineering. She was glad she would have Harry and Jasper in at least some of her classes. They all figured Psychology would be a cake walk for Jasper considering his gift. Jake was terrified but they would all be there to support him and help where they could if he needed it.

 

When she’d dreamed of University before it had never been like this. She’d always imagined being totally focused on academics, not going with her three best friends, one of which was her boyfriend. Now she would be sharing a house off campus with three guys, her Mom had freaked. She could have settled things by pointing out Harry and Jasper were together but she wouldn’t break their confidentially just to calm her Mother down. She was happy for them, they needed each other.

 

She checked her suitcase and headed downstairs for one last meal all together. They would be taking Harry’s truck, Jasper driving, while Harry drove his bike and Jake drove the rabbit he’d finally finished fixing up. Her truck was staying put though she’d told her Dad he could sell it if he wanted. She loved her truck but she accepted it wouldn’t make the long drive. All their luggage would go in the truck, freeing Harry from having to use saddle bags and shrinking charms on his bags.

 

“Ready Bella?” Charlie asked and she sat on the bottom step to yank on her boots since it had been raining.

 

“Ready.” She stood and grabbed her light weight jacket before following him out of the house. Harry and Jasper were splurging on taking them all out to dinner in Port Angeles. Because Charlie was going they’d gotten Billy Black to agree to come as well. He wasn’t happy about Jake leaving but there was nothing he could do to stop him, Jake no longer answered to Sam as alpha so the pack couldn’t make him stay either.

 

Despite the tension between Billy and the boys the night went well and they all headed home for the last time.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They had gotten a four-bedroom place for appearances sake but only two of the bedrooms would be used. Bella and Jake had decided to move into the one room together. It wasn’t as flashy as a lot of the Cullen residents or as weird as most wizarding homes. It was cosy while still being airy, with lots of room for the residents to spread out. Then the guys went out and came back with a new jeep, all for her. Bella tried scolding them but they wouldn’t listen, she needed her own transport and a Jeep was sturdy but could also go off road if needed.

 

When the first day of class came she was relieved that her first class was one she shared with Harry. He’d never been to university either but he had the confidence she still sometimes lacked. She only had two classes but she found it was very different to high school.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bella clapped and cheered as her boys’ mock fought against each other in a three-way free for all. Harry was able to participate since he had magic but as an ordinary human it was safer for her to just watch. Protection from mind readers was only useful if a mind reader was around. So, if Edward showed back up or she ever met Aro she’d be fine, anything else the boys would handle. Unfortunately, being a wolf’s imprint didn’t come with any upgrades but she would not become a vampire now that she was with Jake, they didn’t know how that would affect them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry tensed as something triggered the wards and Jasper cocked his head, listening intently before holding up six fingers. Harry nudged Jake who stood and stripped, shifting into a wolf before Nudging Bella into the heavily warded basement, they basically had their own bomb shelter.

 

“Not vampires.” Jasper breathed into his ear and Harry grimaced.

 

“Wizards. Get in the basement, you saw what I did to Victoria.”

 

“I can’t leave you to fight alone.”

 

“It might not be a fight, depends who it is.” He turned to kiss Jasper’s cheek. “Stay out of sight at least?” He pleaded and Jasper nodded reluctantly as Harry moved to the door and pulled it open, a shield around him. “Can I help you?” he asked firmly and then mentally groaned as he realised just who had found him. The Order of the fried turkey, wonderful. Could the day get any worse?

 

_TBC…_


End file.
